vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leon Belmont
Summary Leon Belmont was a noble knight in Europe during late 11th century, and the protagonist of Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. He lost both parents at a very young age, and was knighted at 16. Leon was also a good friend of Mathias Cronqvist. When his dear lady Sara Trantoul was whisked away by the vampire Walter Bernhard, he entered the castle grounds unarmed, but was given a Whip of Alchemy, a whip that was blessed with the power of alchemy, by the old man Rinaldo Gandolfi, who lived on the grounds. Using his whip and magic gauntlet, he entered the castle in hopes to find and rescue his fiancée. Leon is the earliest named member of the Belmont Clan. He was the first to use the Vampire Killer and was responsible for swearing his clan to fight evil for eternity. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Leon Belmont Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, Knight, Vampire hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Senses, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Type 1:Can survive without oxygen), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Attack Reflection and Power Nullification (The Belmonts can completely nullify or reflect magic, projectiles and abillities used against them through their power and the Vampire Killer, The Vampire Killer through its presence alone weakened Dracula's disembodied Soul and powers so much that he was unable to resurrect himself or escape from the sealed castle for several years), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can hit and destroy Souls and Ghosts), Magic, Can manipulate air by wielding weapons, Fire Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Has other whips with fire, ice and thunder elements, Energy Projection, Can render himself invisible or invulnerable for a small amount of time, Statistics Amplification, Can stun enemies, Healing, Resistance to the following Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation / Existence Erasure, Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusions, Petrification, Blood Manipulation and Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic) and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Resist the Castle's Influence/Effect's: (Transmutation, Possession and Corruption), Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Holy weapons and attacks are always ineffective against the Belmonts), Attack Reflection and Power Nullification (The Belmonts attacks cannot be nullified or reflected) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Defeated Death, should be not too far from Dracula and other Belmonts) Speed: Relativistic (Capable of keeping pace with and matching Death) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Very high (Fought several monsters for a long time) Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters with the whips, higher with throwing sub-weapons and some magics. Possibly Universal+ with Vampire Killer's Negation Standard Equipment: The Vampire Killer, whip of flames, whip of ice, whip of lightning, knives, holy Crosses, axes, vials of holy water, crystals. Intelligence: Very High (The knight of a noble house, and a legendary crusader general) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Vampire Killer:' The Vampire Killer is the legendary Heirloom Whip of the Belmont Clan, which has been wielded by several heroes throughout the centuries in their quests to stop the Dark Lord Dracula. The Vampire Killer is intrinsically connected to the Belmont Bloodline, and only a member of their clan can wield it. If one who isn't a Belmont attempts to wield it, the whip will simply slowly drain their life away. Long ago, it was known simply as the Whip of Alchemy, and was a much weaker magical weapon developed by the alchemist Rinaldo Gandolfi. The Whip was transformed into its current state with the sacrifice of Sara Trantoul, betrothed of Leon Belmont. Sara had been cursed with vampirism, though her heart was still pure. Through a ritual, her soul was infused within the whip, allowing the weapon to awaken to its true potential. Empowered by a soul both tainted and pure, the Vampire Killer is simultaneously a Holy and Vampiric Weapon, and its power is lethal to all demonic entities. The Vampire Killer is able to nullify or reflect Magic and projectiles with its touch alone, it also weakened Dracula's powers so much that he was unable to resurrect himself or use his powers to escape for several years. *'Blade Serpent:' The magic that casts a torrent of Daggers that form a serpent-like shape for tracks and attacks enemies. *'Energy Wave:' He throws a vial of blessed water that homes in on enemies. *'Grand Cross:' An attack involving very large crosses which deal heavy Holy-based damage. Castlevania Lament of Innocence - Axe orb combinations Castlevania Lament of Innocence - Cross orb combinations Castlevania Lament of Innocence - Crystal orb combinations Castlevania Lament of Innocence - Holy Water orb combinations Castlevania Lament of Innocence - Knife orb combinations Others Notable Victories: Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kirito's Profile (Both were 4-A and speed was equalized Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Konami Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Whip Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Knights Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Air Users Category:Holy Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2